


Truth Runs Wild

by starlightmesss



Series: Shadowhunters (TV) OCs [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, No Dialogue, Original Character(s), POV First Person, original shadowhunter character (mentioned), original warlock character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: Voices spread around quickly in the Shadow World, but how much of them is true?





	Truth Runs Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Troye Sivan's song "Heaven"  
> the tags make it sound worse than it is, death and torture are just mentioned and they're about another original character  
> Tumblr: immortal-soul-s

Serena Blue. 400 years old warlock, give or take a couple of years.    
Serena Blue. Not as great and powerful as her brother, a famous High Warlock.   
Serena Blue. Silver cat-like eyes, similar to the brother's, inherited by their father, the Prince of Edom.   
Serena Blue. Orphan, after all, even if her father is immortal.   
Serena Blue. Playing around, never settling down with anyone, never falling in love.   
Serena Blue. Not even her real name.

  
That's how everyone sees me, and yes, all of these voices are true, but people are so superficial, aren't they?

  
I am a warlock, born to a mundane and a demon, like all the other warlocks. I was born in 1600, which makes me around 400 years old. It's true, and that's the first thing everyone thinks of when they hear my name. Mostly the Clave, that's all they care about. I’m “just a downworlder”.

  
I am not as powerful as my brother, correct. My brother has always loved being the center of attention, charming people for centuries and making a name. He's always been way more famous than me. And I don't envy him in the slightest. It's his thing, not mine. I prefer living my life. There's always room for improvement with magic, and I would never be a High Warlock like he is. I don’t care that he’s more powerful.

  
Every warlock has a demonic mark. Mine is my silver eyes, with vertical pupils, just like a cat's. Just like my brother's, with his warm golden eyes. Just like our father's, with the same color as my brother, but always way colder. My eyes, which have always haunted me, ever since I was a baby. Which made my mother leave me because she knew she couldn't protect me. The first thing everyone notices if I'm not glamouring them. 

  
My father. Prince of Edom. I never wanted anything to do with him. After what he did to my brother, after what he did to  _ her _ \- He may be my father, but my dad was the Nephilim who raised me. My mother left me to him, to his family. They were my parents, their children where my siblings, and they died. I am an orphan, after all.

  
I never fall in love with anyone. Half correct. I haven't fallen in love with anyone since her. The love of my life, who has been tortured and killed by my father, just to torment me. And I didn't save her. I couldn't. How can I fall in love after her? There's no one like her. She's gone. And I will never have her back.

  
Serena is the name my mother gave me, the name she told my family when she left me with them. She never told them her name. Bluewater was their family name, but a warlock with a Shadowhunter last name? Absolutely impossible. So I found a way to always have them with me, anyway. It’s my family’s name.   
  


So yes, all of that is true, but there's so much more to a person than the voices the others spread.


End file.
